Kouga's Sister
by Mail-Jeeves-69
Summary: What happens when you're a half-demon, fall in love with a monk, and have an over protective demon brother? Trouble. MirokuXOC KagomeXInuyashaXKikyo Rated T for cursing and rating may go up for later chapters.
1. info

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN OOKAMI. THIS IS PURELY FAN MADE AND IS IN NO WAY MEANT TO CAUSE CONFUSION IF KOUGA HAS A SISTER OR NOT. I ALSO OWN AZAMI. THIS IS A MirokuXOC AND KikyoXInuyashaXKagome. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS, OR WILL BE IGNORED. HAVE A NICE DAY.

* * *

Name: Azami

Age: 19 (looks of a half-demon, ages the same as a ningen)

Race and/or breed: Half wolf-yokai, half ningen

Sex: Female

Attire: White kosode, green kimono, green hakama, dark green(almost black) obi, silver haori

Known Family: Kouga

Hair: Cream

Eyes: Teal

* * *

Name: Ookami

Age: Pup

Race: Wolf

Sex: Male

Fur: Caramel

Eyes: Teal

* * *


	2. Azami and Ookami

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN OOKAMI. THIS IS PURELY FAN MADE AND IS IN NO WAY MEANT TO CAUSE CONFUSION IF KOUGA HAS A SISTER OR NOT. I ALSO OWN AZAMI. THIS IS A MirokuXOC AND KikyoXInuyashaXKagome. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS, OR WILL BE IGNORED. HAVE A NICE DAY.

"Hey, Ookami. Time to wake up now," I said shaking the small pup. He opened his eyes and stared up at me. I smiled warmly at him. I found him lost while traveling two weeks ago, and he didn't want to leave. "C'mon buddy. Today we're gonna see how well you can keep up with me, but first," I took out some fish I had placed in a rather large leaf, "we need to eat." He nearly jumped up and down at the sight of our breakfast.

"Okay, okay. Down boy," I said laughing as he started trying to reach it while on his hind legs.

"Inuyasha! Slow down," someone yelled from a distance. _Huh? What the he-_, my thoughts were interupted as a silver haired half-demon came and knocked me down while running me over. I sat up and yelled to him, "Why the hell did ya' go and run me over you stupid mutt!?" "Well, go was I supposed to know you were there, you damn brat," he retorted. "Inuyasha, SIT!!" a girl with wierd clothes yelled and Inuyasha was pulled down, face first, into the ground. I just blinked and stared.

The girl from before came up to me and said, "Are you okay? I'm sorry about him." "No worries, but you may want to have him get his shots, cause I think he has rabies," I said jokingly. She started laughing and I smiled. What can I say, I love talking with or hanging around humans. They have always been kind to me, even though I was half-demon. I was was raised by humans too, but I had gotten into a few accidental mishaps, good thing they didn't hold a grudge. "I'm Kagome and that's Inuyasha," Kagome said pointing to the fuming boy. "Kagome!" a young woman called. She had long dark-brown hair riding on a nekomata yokai. Behind her was a monk with short black hair tied back and beads over a cloth glove of some sort.

After the other people from their group came they gave an introduction of themselves. The brown-haired woman was Sango and the nekomata was Kirara, the monk was called Miroku, and a small fox demon who was named Shippo. They were together to defeat an evil demon known as Naraku. I also had my share of info, and I also had some of the Shikon no Tama. After I said that though, hell started to break loose.

"Give me the jewels," Inuyasha demanded. "Fuck no, you damned flea-bag!" I yelled. "I need them!" he said while trying to grab them. I thank Kami for letting me be freakishly tall. "Nu-uh," I said grabbing my 15 shards and jumping into a tree. "Just 'cause I have them doesn't mean I'll give them to you. I want to give them to big brother when I find him," I said while my light-brown ears flattened against my head. "INUYASHA! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!" Kagome screamed at him. Again, I blinked and stared. "Ano...," I said, my eyes wide as saucers. Mental note, don't piss Kagome off.

"Again, I'm sorry," Kagome said sadly. Miroku walked up to me, grabbed my hands, and said, "Would you bare my children?" My eye twitched and I slapped him. Hard. "NO ya' fuckin' perv!" I shouted indignantly. "Itai...," he said rubbing his sore cheek and wincing a bit. "S-sorry about tha-at," I muttered with my eyes downcast. I heard a whine and saw Ookami behind a tree looking depressed. I had ingnored him for three hours, on accident. "Ookami," I whispered. He came over to my legs and nuzzled them affectionately, I was Inuyasha look at the pup with a stern glare and then I started to sniff the air. It wreaked of burning flesh and decaying wood. _Oh shit!_ It just hit me, someone was burning the forest down.

"Guys, get out of here," I told them as calmly as I could. Inuyasha took in a bit of the air and must've smelt the burning flesh and smoke. He glanced at me and I gave a small, near unnoticable nod to him. I saw Ookami heading in that direction and yelled for him to come to me.

MJ-What will happen to the group? And when the hell will I include Kouga? Who knows.

Azami-You should, moron.

MJ-Sesshomaru-sama, Azami is being mean.

Sesshomaru-...

Rin-Read and review!


End file.
